Control
by insaneantics21
Summary: Luna helps Hermione learn to relax a little. Femmeslash. Oneshot. M for a reason, duh.


Sex. Femmeslash. Luna/Hermione. Random idea that came to me today. I don't think it's as good as "Hormones" but I don't think it's incredibly horrible, either. Enjoy!

* * *

The Hogwarts Express lurched to the right as it went around a sharp corner. Hermione was walking the corridor and stepped into a compartment containing Harry, Ginny, and Neville. She sat down next to Ginny.

"Ginny, why are you reading that rubbish?" Hermione asked when she noticed Ginny holding a copy of _The Quibbler_.

"Luna said there was something about Quidditch I might be interested in."

"Probably some idiotic theory about some mythological creature infesting the broom tail. It's trash, all of it!"

Ginny turned bright red and glanced at the compartment door of the Hogwarts express. Standing in the doorway was a blue-eyed blonde looking rather furious at Hermione.

"Hi Luna!" Neville greeted her cheerfully.

"Neville." Luna nodded at him and turned back to Hermione. "Hermione, can I speak to you for a minute?"

Hermione nodded and reluctantly stood up. She followed Luna down the corridor of the train and into an empty compartment. The duo stepped inside and Luna pulled the shades and locked the compartment door.

"Luna, I-"

"Why do you insist on being such a stuck-up bitch, Hermione?"

"Luna! I could write you up for that!"

"You won't."

"Do not tell me what I will and won't do!"

"Of course. So were you born with that tree stuck up your arse or did it just happen one day?"

Hermione stared at Luna absolutely dumbfounded. She moved to leave the compartment but Luna stood in the doorway.

"Stand aside, Luna."

"You never answered my questions."

"Well they weren't very politely asked! Get out of my way!"

"You always have to be the one in control, don't you Hermione? Really, just relax a little bit."

Hermione reached for her wand but it wasn't in her pocket where she had stored it. Luna held it up and twirled it in her slender fingers.

"Luna you've crossed a line. I'm going straight to Professor Flitwick when we get off the train."

"No you won't."

"Stop that!"

"No!"

"I am a prefect, I have-"

"Control? Of course you do. You're a prefect, better than everyone else, just like always."

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to. _The Quibbler_ isn't good enough because you hate things you don't have a concrete grasp on, Viktor Krum wasn't good enough for you because he wasn't smart enough, nothing will ever be good enough for you because you're a controlling, stuck-up brat."

"Luna!"

"You're kind of adorable when you get angry."

"Wh-what?!"

Luna stepped away from the door and gently brushed the back of her hand with Hermione's cheek.

"When was the last time you got some?"

"Luna! That's…when did this turn into a conversation about my sex life?"

"When I decided it should. I think I get it now though, you've got all the signs."

"Signs?"

"You need a really good shag. You need a mind-blowing, time-stopping shag. You need to let someone else take control for a while."

"How about I decide what I need?"

"No."

"Dammit, Luna—"

Luna shoved Hermione against the wall of the compartment and forced her lips on the struggling brunette. When she pulled away Hermione was shocked. She couldn't decide what to do for a moment. It was the first time she'd been kissed since Viktor nearly two years ago…this was different from him though. This was…liberating. Hermione pulled the younger blonde into her and their lips crashed against each other again. Luna's mouth opened and Hermione pushed her tongue into the warm cavity. Luna's hands traveled down Hermione's torso and her fingers quickly unbuttoned Hermione's sweater and then her white school shirt. She pulled the cloth off the brunette's shoulders leaving her top bare save for a bra and her school tie. Hermione moved to remove the tie but Luna pulled away from the kiss and stopped her.

"Don't. It's sexy," she muttered before she began kissing along Hermione's jaw and down her neck. Hermione's fingers fumbled with the buttons on Luna's shirt. The blonde grabbed Hermione's hands again and pinned them to the wall above the older witch's head. "Stop-trying-to-take-control," she growled. Her teeth sank into Hermione's neck and the brunette let out a yelp.

Luna's hands found their way around Hermione's back and unclasped her bra. Luna discarded it to the floor. One hand found its way to one of Hermione's breasts and she ran her thumb over the already hard nipple. Hermione let out a groan.

She pulled Hermione over to one of the seats in the compartment. Luna pushed Hermione to the seat and crawled on top of her. She pushed Hermione down to where she was laying on her back. Luna positioned her hips between Hermione's knees and pulled the brunette's skirt up revealing her black cotton briefs. Before Hermione could protest she heard the ripping of cloth and she saw her torn underwear fall to the floor.

"They were in my way," Luna said with a smirk before she threw herself on top of the irritated brunette. She leaned forward and her mouth latched on to Hermione's right nipple. Her left hand traveled down between Hermione's legs and her fingers played with the curls of dark brown hair. One finger slipped between the folds of skin and pushed against Hermione's clit. Hermione let out a loud moan and Luna's finger traveled in circles around the sensitive bud.

Luna's hand traveled further and she pushed one finger into Hermione's now dripping wet slit. Hermione moaned again. She lost track of Luna's mouth until she felt her tongue slip in between her folds and flick against her swollen clit.

"Oh! Oh gods Luna!" Hermione yelled. Luna thrust her finger in and out of Hermione and the brunette bucked her hips to match the rhythm of the thrusting. "Fuck! Luna don't stop! Deeper!"

Luna pushed her finger in deeper and her tongue kept working the bud at the top of the folds. Hermione yelled and her hands pulled Luna's head in closer to her. Her body convulsed and her heart nearly pounded out of her chest as the orgasm raged through her. Her muscles burned and her back arched as her juices flowed out of her. She finally collapsed into the seat and Luna emerged from between her legs. The blonde planted a kiss on Hermione's lips then got up out of the seat. She picked her wand up out of the floor and tucked it behind her ear.

"You still going to write me up?" Luna asked as she checked herself in the reflection of the window.

"No…" Hermione gasped, still trying to recover.

"Told you so," Luna said with a smirk. She turned to the door and unlocked it. Before she left she turned back to Hermione who was now sitting up and trying to cover her bare chest. "Better get dressed," Luna said. She opened the compartment door and stepped out.

"Bloody hell…" Hermione muttered as she picked her bra up off the floor and put it back on. The compartment door opened, Hermione whirled around and tried to cover herself until she realized it was Luna again.

"Come up to the Room of Requirement at eight on Friday night," was all Luna said before she disappeared down the train corridor again.

Hermione repaired her torn underwear and dressed herself. She headed back to the compartment with Harry, Neville, and Ginny. Ron had joined them as well. Hermione grabbed the copy of _The Quibbler_ that was sitting in the space between Ginny and Harry and sat down. She flipped through the pages and smiled at the artists rendering of a Crumple Horned Snorkak that bore Luna's signature at the bottom.


End file.
